Pikmin: The First Colony
Story Olimar's son is in need of otherworldly treasures to get the Space Explorer Merit Badge in his Boy Scouts Troop. You also need 2,500 Pokos to buy them a new house on the Pikmin Planet, where the whole family will move in along with a colony of Hocotatians in a year. You can play as Olimar or Olimar's Son, and eventually his wife and daughter. You choose weather to use treasures to words your son's 750 merit goal, or to use them to sell for pokos. Pikmin Red Pikmin One of the classics. This Pikmin has a strong attack and can resist fire. Yellow Pikmin Another Classic. These ones can go far when thrown, and can resist electrical currents. They can hold bomb-rocks again!!! Blue Pikmin Once Again, a Classic. These ones are can breathe water, and don't drown when you take them through it. White Pikmin A Pikmin 2 favorite. These can see treasures buried underground, and can breathe gas. Purple Pikmin Another Pikmin 2 Favorite. These Pikmin stun enemies when thrown on them, and can lift 10 time more weight than a normal Pikmin. Green Pikmin These new Pikmin can sing when they are idle, and make the grass grow into nectar. If you leave the nectar there overnnight, it will harden into a green pellet (1), which is the only way to breed these pikmin. They also slowly drain water, but eventually suck up enough water to explode. Silver Pikmin Another New pikmin, these ones can resist cold temperatures, and can get a grip on solid Ice. Black Pikmin A new Pikmin that can bury themselves underground when they are about to be eaten, and uproot themselves after the threat has past. They can also dig tunnels so that Olimar and the Pikmin can safely reach a certain spot. Sky Blue Pikmin This new Pikmin can actually fly, and have a webbing like wings in between their arms and legs. Olimar can use 4 of these to fly to any spot on the map, and each Sky Blue Pikmin can carry one pikmin. Assassin Pikmin This mysterious Pikmin appears if you leave a black pikmin buried in the ground by the only above ground shady candypop bud for five days. Then, go and find it. It will challenge you to a race. If you make it through the obstacle course and his the buzzer before him, he will join you. You can only have one at a time, and he is the only Pikmin that can use sniping posts, and has a different way to kill every enemy. Treasures Tips: Use these for you sons merit goal. 5x5 Series Natural Decor Series Lethal Weapon Series Helper's Series Boss Series Award Series Medal Series Power Series Essentials of Life Series Fruits of labor Series |} Enemies Breadbug Dweevil Arachnorb Unknown Pikmin Real World Animals You can't actually Kill these beasts, and they run away when their health bar reaches zero. Also, the Dog wants to defend its territory, the kitten wants to play, and the squirrel thinks Pikmin are nuts. Areas/Dungeon Names Fake Forest *Impact Crater *Submerged City *Mouse Hole This is like an abandoned New York City, and in the pool by Submerged City, you can find the only Watery Bulborb in the game. You find the Red Pikmin and the Yellow Pikmin Here, but you need the blue pikmin to get the Yellows. Bulborb Nests *Bulblax Hole *Bulborb Kingdom *Bulbear Realm *Grub-Dog Cavern This area is like the Forest Navel, and is very cave like and dark. There are tons of bulborbs here, and there is even an Empress Bulborb Nest. You find the Blue Pikmin Here, just like in Pikmin 1. You also find the Black Pikmin. Forest of Riches *Poko Mountain *Grub Nest *Assassin's Lair *Killer Cavern This is the only place where you can find the assassin Pikmin, and the Sky-blue Pikmin as well. Memory Ravine *? *? *? *? You find the Silver, Purple, and White Pikmin Here. Final Forest *Breadbug Den *Dweevil Hole *Cave of 200 Ordeals *Kitten Cavern *Squirrel Realm This is the final area. You can pretty much only do caves here, as there are few enemies, and no Pellet. You can find the Green Pikmin Here. Category:Non-Canon Games